The present embodiments relate generally to medical imaging. In particular, the present embodiments relate to enhancing the visibility of medical instruments shown within medical images.
In general, interventional or cardiac angiography examinations involve the deployment of stents into clotted vessels after the reopening of a stenosis, such as via a ballooning or other procedure. It is crucial that the interventional physician be able to see the stent during and after deployment to judge correct positioning, opening, and other movement of the stent within the patient.
Typical methods by which internal medical images are acquired may involve exposing the patient to radiation. As a result, conventional imaging methods may be associated with the tendency to acquire images using a small dose of radiation. However, as the stent material may be relatively thin and translucent, visualization of the stent using a limited dose of radiation and/or with conventional techniques may be problematic.